Miyamura-kun and Hori-san's Alphabet!
by ArrowBee
Summary: Just a bunch of cute moments in the daily lives of our favourite couple, Miyamura Izumi and Hori Kyoko. CHAPTER 3: CAT uploaded. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Abaci and apples

**Horimiya** | **ホリミヤ**

Hi guys! I have come to love (and I mean it) the manga, so I decided to write an alphabet fic. :) I swear, these two are so cute, and so I just couldn't help but write something for them!

My first fic for the Horimiya archive, please take care of me!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Abaci and apples**

* * *

Hori Kyoko rubbed her temples in agitation as she carefully placed her abacus on their kotatsu. "Each bead in the ones place at the upper deck counts for five digits", she repeated for the _nth_ time, her voice gone cold with the loss of enthusiasm in teaching her boyfriend.

Miyamura Izumi let his chin touch the kotatsu's table. "Is the Philippines a country?"

"That's the fifteenth time you asked that", she mentally face-palmed. "Please don't act like its people aren't people. You're offending them you know! And of course it's a country!"

"What's the point of using an abacus? Don't calculators exist– ow!"

Kyoko retreated her hand that was holding her abacus, and went back to doing her homework. "Why don't you say that to Sensei? I'm sure he'll understand and let you off the hook."

"I just don't get why one has to use beads for calculating. When you're out doing your shopping, do you actually carry an abacus to check how much the stuff you buy added up to?"

The brunette sighed in defeat. "Did you start studying for English?"

"Maybe I should just become the hanasaka jiisan*. Like maybe I could become some wicked old man and get imprisoned. In that way, I wouldn't have to worry about failing to recognise a couple of wooden beads."

"You know you don't have to kill a dog to fail your exams. In fact, you can do it very well by simply doing nothing."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "That hurt, Hori-san."

Just then, Souta entered the room with a bowl of something in his hand. "'Kaa-san asked me to bring these to you. She left with 'tou-san by the way." The five-year-old brought the bowl to his sister's face, before setting it down on the kotatsu.

"Oh. Apples", Izumi stated. "They're red."

Kyoko scoffed, "Talk about being obvious."

"Well, I'll be going to Izumi-kun's house, 'nee-chan. I asked permission from 'tou-san earlier! Bye 'nee-chan, 'nii-chan! Itekimas!"

Izumi smiled, "Take care, Souta! And have fu–"

The brunette growled. "Why would you ask that old fart? Does 'kaa-san know about this?!"

"Yeah I guess, I mean, they went out together, so of course she should know", Souta slung his small duffel bag over his shoulders and was out of the house before his sister could change her mind.

* * *

"Hori-san." Miyamura Izumi's voice was no less than a faint whisper.

 _'She's beautiful',_ he thought.

Hori Kyoko had fallen asleep after waiting for him to solve the next math problem, and he only noticed it when he felt that she wasn't glaring daggers at him anymore.

 _'You must be so tired.'_

She was so peaceful. Her brown hair framed her snow-kissed porcelain face perfectly, and her eyes moved behind the lids that the boy was so tempted to kiss. He gave into his needs, and bent down to feel them flutter beneath his lips.

"Mmm, Miyamura..."

The raven-haired watched his girlfriend snore slightly; a bitten and bruising apple was clutched in her left hand. He blushed at the sight of her.

She was wearing a t-shirt a little too big for her, and some boy shorts that he guessed were Kyousuke's old clothes. She was so different, compared to the Hori Kyoko that he knew in school. That Hori-san was popular, probably did not snore, had perfectly long beautiful hair that was always left untied, at the top of the class – and perhaps even their grade – and seemed so kind and light-hearted as a feather. But accidentally unearthing all the layers of the ideal student was the most beautiful thing that he had done. He was beyond thankful that the odds were in his favour, with his girlfriend's little brother running into him then.

The other side of Hori-san was beyond beautiful too, if not even more. This other side of Hori-san that he knew had fairly big muscles, can cook delicious curry (even though she hated it), does not wear makeup nor care about her hair in the least bit, is sadomasochistic – if that's the right way to put it – and was violently tough.

He still remembers that day when he entered the Hori household. Seeing _that_ side of Hori-san surprised him, and all of that happened because of her little brother. He and she were connected through Souta, and they became the people who they are now.

He took the apple from her hand and popped it into his mouth. It tasted like her skin. A little salty, but sweet and delicious as pure heaven. And obviously, it tasted like apples. It was soggy, but it was nice. He relished its taste.

"Hori-san", he whispered again, only louder this time.

 _'Why is my voice so husky in all of a sudden?'_

Suddenly, she jolted her head up and violently turned her head from left to right, as if searching for someone.

"Relax, it's just me. You fell asleep."

She rested her head down on the table. "My head hurts."

Miyamura Izumi smiled again. He kissed her forehead, which elicited a rather interesting hue of red to appear on her cheeks, and on her nose as well.

"Dummy Izumi."

"Ah, you're saying dummy again", he said as he lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. Sure, he was fine with her saying anything about him, but her first name without an honorific, albeit with the term 'dummy', was still new to his ears, and he liked the sound of it much more than he should.

"Stupid Izumi."

 _'There it is again.'_

"Ahh, Hori-san, how about–"

"Izumi." He looked at her, eyes widened at what she said. He was quite relieved that she couldn't see the embarrassed look on her face.

 _'You don't like the way she says your name.'_

Hori Kyoko grabbed her precious abacus and started moving its beads in an expert manner, and he couldn't help but say it. No, he had to say it.

"You look really cool using an abacus, Hori-san."

Soon, all the embarrassment from being so bold dissipated in the cold air. She was now laughing really loudly, even snorting actually.

"YOU LOOKED SO SERIOUS WHEN YOU SAID THAT, I JUST– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izumi smiled awkwardly, before grabbing the smallest slice of apple from the bowl. He placed it in between his lips as he watched the girl before him fall on her back and snicker on the floor, hugging her abacus ridiculously. _Gosh, she's still laughing._

He got out of the kotatsu, his actions remaining unnoticed as she laughed her heart out. He then pinned her on the floor by holding both her arms on top of her head.

She was taken aback; confusion was strewn all over her face.

The boy bent down, lowered his face onto hers, and let the apple touch her lips. She slowly welcomed the fruit as she opened her mouth and held it between her teeth before biting and swallowing it.

The boy looked away, successfully hiding his blush. "Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Can you repeat what you said earlier?" He whispered as he took another slice from the table, only to be stopped by her hand.

Miyamura Izumi watched his girlfriend take a slice and place it between her lips. She held his shoulders and slowly crashed her mouth onto his.

"You mean..." She looked away as she covered her mouth with her hand. "When I said Izumi?"

He pursed his lips before nodding slightly.

"Like that? Izumi?" She set down her abacus.

He smiled at her before placing a chaste kiss on her mouth, which soon evolved into a quite passionate one.

"Yes", he panted in between kisses. "Like that. Izumi."

Their abaci and apples were long forgotten. And again, it was Souta's fault. The two stopped when they needed air, moving to lie down together in the kotatsu. Hands intertwined, they closed their eyes.

 _'Just a short nap',_ they both thought.

Miyamura Izumi's last musings made him smile and squeeze her hand. It was funny how an old mathematical instrument and fruit slices could transform into something that would forever be etched into their hearts and memories.

 _'You don't like it, Izumi. You love the way she says your name.'_

おわり

* * *

 ***The legend of the Hanasaka Jiisan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the story below – I simply copy-pasted it from a website called web-jpn . org, and I do not intend to use it in any wrong way or means. It is merely a Japanese folktale which I have come to know through the manga Kamikami Kaeshi by Tooyama Ema. What I do own however, is the plot and work of writing above, titled "Abaci and apples". I do not own Horimiya either. All credits and rights to Daisuke Hagiwara for the manga and its characters.**

Once upon a time in a remote mountain village in Japan there lived an honest old man and his wife. The old man was out plowing his field one day when a little white puppy came fleeing toward him, crying. The puppy had been mistreated by the greedy old man who lived in the next field over. "Oh, you poor thing." exclaimed the old man, and taking him in, gave the puppy the name "Shiro." ("Shiro" in Japanese means white)

The old man and his wife loved Shiro very much. Shiro, in turn, became devoted to the old couple, and helped the old man with his work in the field every day. Shiro ate and ate, and quickly grew into a big dog.

One day, Shiro led the old man up a nearby mountain. When they reached the top, Shiro barked, "Arf Arf - Dig here! Arf Arf - Dig here!" As the old man began to dig, to his amazement, sparkling gold coins started pouring up from the ground.

"Let me borrow Shiro!" The greedy old man heard about this and, grabbing Shiro, forced him to take he and his wife to the mountain. "Where's the gold?" the old man demanded. Frightened, Shiro began to whimper. "Ah, so it's here," said the old man, and he began to dig. But instead of gold coins, garbage began pouring up from the ground. "How dare you!" exclaimed the old man. Furious, they killed Shiro.

When the honest old couple found out about this, they were overcome with grief. They decided to dig a grave for Shiro. Upon burying Shiro, a sapling sprouted from the ground above his grave. By the next day, it had grown into a towering tree.

"Shiro liked steamed rice cakes," recalled the old man. "Let's make some to take to his grave." He chopped down the tree that had sprung from Shiro's grave and made a mortar. Then he and his wife began to prepare the rice cakes. As the old man pounded the rice into the mortar, it began to turn into gold coins.

Upon seeing this, the greedy old couple rushed over. "Give us that mortar." Stealing the mortar, they returned to their house and began to make rice cakes. When they pounded rice, however, it turned into black mud right before their eyes. "What on earth?" cried the old man. Furious, he took an axe and chopped the mortar to pieces. Then he tossed the pieces of wood into the stove and burned them. The honest old man was disheartened. He gathered up the ashes from the mortar, put them in a box, and carried the box carefully back to his house.

"Let's sprinkle these ashes over the field and grow the radish that Shiro loved so much." When the old man sprinkled the ashes, a wind swirled up and blew the ashes into a dead tree. Amazingly, the dead tree began to bloom beautiful cherry blossoms. He then went and happily sprinkled ashes onto one dead tree after another, each which thereafter bloomed brilliant cherry flowers. News of the old man's miracle reached the town and before long, even the ears of the king, who promptly sent for the old man.

The old man was brought to the king, carrying his box of ashes. "Now I'll make the flowers bloom." He sprinkled the ashes onto the nearby trees, and immediately, beautiful white cherry flowers appeared.

"Splendid!" exclaimed the king, who was very pleased. "Well done. You are the greatest flower bloomer in all of Japan. You will be rewarded."

At that moment, the greedy old man came running, carrying the leftover ashes which he had gathered from the stove. "Wait! I'm the greatest flower bloomer in Japan." With that, he began to sprinkle his ashes. Instead of landing on the flowers, however, the ash flew into the eyes and nose of the king, choking him. "You impudent!" the king stormed, and promptly threw the greedy old man into prison.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay that turned out worse than I had expected it to be, *starts crying in a dusty corner* but I'm excited, so that's that. Honestly though, I think it was too OOC or something like that, which is why I'm so anxious to post this.

Sorry for typos or OOC moments by the way, I only proofread it like thrice– okay, I really didn't proofread it properly. But anyways, please tell me your thoughts! じゃね！

 **Meanings**

 **'Kaa-san –** mother  
 **'Tou-san –** father  
 **Itekimas –** is actually written as ' _itekimasu',_ but that's how it's said. It means "I'm off" or "I'm leaving".


	2. Chapter 2: Blueberry ice cream

**Horimiya** | **ホリミヤ**

 **10/03/2017**

 **Hiyo! Kinda sorry for the late update! Actually, this was supposed to be posted two or almost three months ago, but it seems that I have forgotten to do so. Anyhow―**

 **Takumisa17!** **Wahh, you read Horimiya too? That'd be so nice! Someone I know from another archive that I love is reading the same thing that I'm reading! I hope we can fangirl/boy together gyah!**

 **Well, I would like to extend my thanks to those who have favourited/followed this fic! I'm so happy :D Ily!**

 **Disclaimer: Just saying, I don't own Horimiya, nor do I own the recipe for the homemade blueberry ice cream. I got it from www . bakedbyrachel dotcom /blueberry-ice-cream/ Please do check her recipes out! I'd actually love to make some, only if I wasn't so lazy~ *chuckles nervously***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blueberry ice cream**

* * *

Miyamura Izumi yawned as the bell rang for dismissal. _Finally._

He was irritated at how people had to be born without consent (yes, he believed that someone should've told him that he was going to be born as a human when he was still some spirit or whatever he once was), and forced to go to school only to be able to get a bunch of papers which claim that he was qualified to work. And work. And work.

 _Oh working._ The idea of working to avoid dying was really messed up. Couldn't people just calm down and share the food that they had and live together in harmony?

He walked over to his girlfriend. "Hori-san, let's go?"

"Okay. Let me just change my shoes", she nodded.

The raven-haired blushed a bit, realising that even he had to do the same. "Oh, uh..." Thinking of a reason that wouldn't get him embarrassed, he managed to blurt out, "I have to get something from my locker."

"Okay. Outside then."

"Alright."

* * *

Hori Kyoko smiled as she waited for him at the school gate. She had carefully planned this day―her family and Miyamura were all going to make blueberry ice cream with her, and maybe watch a few gore movies afterwards. It was the last day of the week anyway, so what's the harm in letting loose for a bit?

She giggled because she had done her shopping beforehand, meaning that they could all start the moment the two of them had arrived home. She internally groaned after remembering that _"that idiot of a man would be home"._

 _'That old fart. If he ruins this day for me, I'm gonna force him to watch six horror movies in a row.'_

Hori Kyoko would be lying to herself if she said that she hated her father. Even though she would wholeheartedly deny caring about her father―deep inside, she knew that she cared about him more than he would ever know. She (secretly) liked their relationship right now anyway, but she wouldn't change her hostility towards him, nor let her father know that she (again, secretly) acknowledged him as a father, and not just some random man her mother had to live with because of the unexpectedly unplanned pregnancy that had occurred when her parents were still in high school.

Squinting her eyes, she tried to say it. It would be really weird, but she wanted to try and say it. At least once.

"Otou―Otou-sa―Otou―"

"Hori-san?"

She jumped, obviously shocked that she was not alone.

"Y-Yes! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started brisk walking.

Hori Kyoko was irritated. She didn't know if she was irritated because she was trying to say "otou-san", or if she was irritated because she couldn't, or because she didn't get to say _that._ Or maybe...

 _Maybe she was just embarrassed because Miyamura may or may not have heard her._

Either way, all possible reasons irritated her even more, simply because she didn't know why she was irritated.

 _Irritated-ception._

"Oh, uh, okay." He cleared his throat. "Is everything fine? W-Why are we running?"

She grumbled. "Just stop asking questions you idiot."

Feeling the tense air, Miyamura Izumi knew that he had to do something about it.

 _And there was only one thing he knew he could do._

"Stop making me run you bitch! Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you!" He cringed the moment those words flew out of his mouth, but oh well, at least he tried. _'Was it too much?'_

She stopped. The brunette turned around and blushed as she tried to stop herself from smiling.

Sighing, he spoke up, "I'm sorry... I tried my best but... Is something wrong?"

She put a finger to his lips. "You did well Miyamura! No, everything's fine. I'm just excited to get home!"

He smiled. _'At least she's finally back to normal.'_

* * *

"It says here that we need three egg yolks. Did you get that Kyosuke?" The eighteen-year-old glanced at her father, who was clearly struggling with what he was doing.

Ruffling her hair in irritation, she snatched the egg yolk separator from his hand. "Even Souta can do it, and he's only five", she stated, narrowing her eyes at the pool of albumen that her father created. "You should really clean the mess that you've made after doing this."

"You're the best daughter that I have", the man smiled as he tried to lighten up his daughter's mood.

"You say that as if you actually have any other daughters", she snorted.

"'Nee-chan look! I separated an egg yolk!" The grey-haired boy beamed, much to their father's despair, before running back to his precious 'nii-chan who was happily washing the blueberries.

Kyoko demonstrated how to separate the yellow from its white parts. "At least you should be able to do the last one." Handing the separator back to her father, she walked to the raven-haired boy.

"Oi Miyamura, how are my blueberries―"

"Ir washn't ma adea!" Both boys exclaimed, pointing fingers at each other. A blueberry fell out of the younger male's mouth, with which his sister picked up from the floor. Washing the blueberry, she sighed. _*(It wasn't my idea!)_

"At least leave some blueberries for us to use for the ice cream", she popped the fallen fruit into her mouth. "And hurry up. No slacking. I need two cups of those", she eyed her boyfriend's hands which held the last few branches of blueberries left.

He mentally let out a sigh of relief while chewing on the fruits in his mouth. "Shank Kami she washn't mard ar ush." _*(Thank Kami she wasn't mad at us.)_

"Yesh. I got sho shcared rhere", Hori Souta quickly swallowed the mush of blueberries in his mouth. _*(Yes. I got so scared there.)_

"Whole milk! Who's in charge of the milk?" The brunette shouted from her position.

The grey-haired boy ran towards his sister carrying the carton of milk, a measuring cup in his other hand. "Onee-chan!"

She smiled. She was glad that everyone around her was trying their best and cooperating with the making of her blueberry ice cream. Even that old man did his part, albeit failing countless times.

"Yes Souta! Please bring the heavy cream with you as well. I've got the lemon juice and the sugar", she said as she patted his head, collecting what he had brought with him. "Miyamura, please bring the blueberries now!"

Hori Souta ran back to get the cream.

Everything was pretty perfect at that moment, until Hori Souta slipped.

And that was all thanks to the mess of egg whites that their father left behind.

"KYOSUKEEEEEE!"

* * *

Hori Kyoko smiled as she lifted the spoonful of ice cream to her lips. Her blueberry ice cream was a success (a real shock to herself really, for she knew that she was mediocre with making desserts), even though its preparation didn't go as smoothly as planned. It was certainly very refreshing too, despite the fact that they were approaching the peak of Japan's wintry season.

"Oi Miyamura, you're staying over right?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. I packed my bag just in case", he said eagerly. "I'll just text my mom so that she'll know. She's fine with me staying over anyway."

"Okay."

The girl's grin was on par with that of a Cheshire cat's. With her smile reaching both ears, she waited for the dark-haired male to return from the kitchen.

Upon his arrival, she spoke up. "Miyamura. Let's watch a horror movie."

"W-What? But Kyosuke's asleep", he reasoned, pointing to her dozing father in the warm kotatsu.

She frowned. "Fine. But you're watching with me tomorrow."

The moment she had said that, the "sleeping" man awoke, ears perking at the sound of her voice. "Aww, Kyoko-chan cares about me!" He beamed, and was ready to hug his daughter when she glared at him.

"You really think that was my reason?! Well guess what, it was because your ugly snores would interrupt the jump-scares!"

The grey-haired man left the room sulking, and walked to the empty master's bedroom feeling glum because his wife would not be coming home for the night.

"Fine! I'll be sleeping alone because Kyoko's so mean!"

"That's better then!" She retorted, letting out an angry _'hmmph!'._

* * *

Hori Kyoko was bored.

While her boyfriend Izumi was quivering in fear, she was not at the least affected by the horrifying events that laid out in front of her.

 _'Too bland.'_

Scooping out some more ice cream to place in her mug, she let the cold object melt in her mouth before she lazily let it slide down her throat.

 _'Eating ice cream like this is even more exciting than watching this stupid movie.'_

As she turned to her right, she noticed the small sweat drops that formed (and were still continuing to form) on her boyfriend's temples. He was unconsciously clenching his jaw as he tightened his grip on her arm. She knew that she only had to blow on the fine hairs of his nape and he would scream loud enough to alert all of Japan's armies.

Deciding against doing so, she was reminded of her current situation and so was back to being bored. Hori Kyoko took another spoonful of the blueberry goodness and put it against her lips. The cold of the ice cream felt good against her warm lips, and before she knew it, her mouth was covered in the sticky fluid.

"Miya―"

The boy perked at the sound of her voice, and realising that the speaker was indeed his lovely Hori-san, he sighed in relief.

Without turning to face her, he replied, "Y-Yes?"

"Will you please pass me the tissue box on your right?"

Miyamura Izumi looked at his girlfriend this time, and she pulled an awkward smile.

 _She looked like an idiot like that._

Hori Kyoko stupidly grinned, and Izumi was sure that she was brewing up an explanation to avoid humiliation.

"Y-You see I was―hehe―I was just..."

The boy took the tissue box and held it with his right hand before lightly tossing it somewhere far.

"Hey, I asked you to―"

Holding her shoulders, he leaned in and licked her lips, to which she realised she could not object to because―

1) it was too sudden beyond words, and because  
2) she liked it to the point of sticking out her tongue to taste his.

Her head was clouded with the taste of his love―his sweet, sweet taste that was so Miyamura-like.

Intoxicated with his smell that seemed to grow with the burning desire that they had for each other, she felt his tongue meet hers once again.

 _'So rough.'_

While his kisses were sweet and gentle, his tongue was rough and fierce, and Hori Kyoko could not have it any other way. Both could feel the kiss getting messy and out of hand, but they didn't care anyway. The movie was long forgotten, and the only thing that was happening now was them―their kiss.

Izumi grabbed the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. As he grazed her lower lip with his tongue, she stopped responding to the kiss and panted slightly. Her small breaths were fanning his warm mouth, and as much as he wanted to continue, he didn't.

Licking off the dripping liquids that were both a mixture of their saliva and the blueberry ice cream that she initially wanted to wipe away, he cleaned her mouth with his. Her eyes were closed―she had fallen asleep. _Again._

Miyamura Izumi was swaying in between being embarrassed for making a very bold move, and at the same time, proud and happy with himself for doing what he did. Looking up, he saw that the movie had already ended, and the credits scene was already rolling.

 _'It's already been that long, huh.'_

Reaching for the TV remote control, he switched the telly off before proceeding to stand up to do the same to the DVD player. However, he was stopped by her.

"Mm, Miyamura..."

Hurrying to switch the player off, he went back to the kotatsu in which she grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Can you get me a glass of water? I'm too lazy to get up and brush my teeth", she slurred in her sleep.

"Okay."

•••

That night, Miyamura Izumi learned two things:

One―was that Hori Kyoko was just as messy (or rather, messier than him) as he could get when it comes to kissing, and that―two―she had ruined any possible ice cream flavour for him.

Miyamura Izumi has found his new favourite dessert.

 _That was Hori Kyoko herself._

* * *

 **A/n: Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed this, cus I actually had fun typing it out. Again, sorry for the late update lmao. I know I'm thick-faced for asking this, but please read &review-follow-favourite-whatever. More reviews = faster update, and I'll really try to keep to my word this time. :D Sending my love to all my bees! :) ****じゃね。**


	3. Chapter 3: Cat

**Horimiya |** **ホリミヤ**

 **14/02/18**

 **Chapter 3 took pretty long to come out.** **_Lopplover, Isadora Maria,_** **and skrewUps, thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cat**

* * *

Hori Kyoko sprawled out on her bed, feeling the sheets beneath her wrinkle unevenly.

 _"Kyoko—do you like that?"_

She didn't have to open her eyes to know that that voice was _his,_ and she smiled shyly, turning her head away from him.

 _"I like calling you Hori-san, though. Do you want to know why?"_

Her eyes fluttered open to see his face. He was grinning at her; his lip piercing catching the sun's rays as he smiled, and she almost let out a squeak when she felt warmth—his warmth—directly on her stomach. His hair tickled her enough for her to let out a soft chuckle—

"Why?"

 _"Because I want to let the world know your name, that is",_ he whispers, towering the brunette as he moves to look into her eyes lowering himself so that his breath would reach her ears warm, _"before I can change it to Miyamura."_

She blushes because she doesn't expect him to say that, and a deeper shade of red crosses her face at the sudden feel of something rough against her skin.

 _A gasp._

 _"Did that shock you?",_ he asks, concern evident in his eyes as he searches in her face any negative reactions.

 _A plea_ _._

 _Or something along the lines of, "_ _Miyamura, don't."_

But instead, she smiles; this action of hers being her reply as she reached her hand out to slightly graze his tattoos with her fingertips, tracing each zentangle with utmost care, and perhaps he takes this as a go-signal that maybe, Hori-san liked what he did.

He repeats what he did, and Kyoko almost called out to his name, but he stops her with a hush.

 _"Izumi",_ he says like last time. _"Call me Izumi."_

And before she can say it, he does it again, and Kyoko lets out a muffled sound as she feels his tongue glide smoothly against her belly, before proceeding to trail butterfly kisses down 'til the waistband of her shorts.

It suddenly crosses her mind; the five year old Hori Kyoko would rage at the thought of a person licking another person; it simply isn't hygienic, nor is it convenient for any of the parties. She remembers it all back then, in a particular stage of her life when her innocence was a delicate flower and she had accidentally unveiled one of _those video_ _s._ And although that did not stop her from playing _Feeding Frenzy 2_ in her cousin's laptop, it did put questions in her young mind, as to why the person getting licked wasn't disgusted, and why the one doing the licking didn't dislike the salty taste of the human skin.

And she let out a sweet laugh, because she had come to _really_ like the feel of Miyamura on top of her, and because Hori Kyoko herself was a ticklish person.

 _"Hmm?"_

Her laugh filled the room once more, joining the musky air and the smell of their sweat that surrounded them, only to turn into a soft sigh as she felt Miyamura's tongue once again, and it was rough that it reminded her of when she had let the family cat drink water from her cupped palm, but it felt different.

 _So entirely different._

 _"Ah... M-Miyamura—"_

She could feel his piercing warm against her belly as he continued his ministrations, leaving soft kisses and rough bites that all Kyoko could do was feel useless and tug his hair with her bare hands. She loved his hair so much, maybe much more when it was longer and uncut, but she loved his hair nonetheless as she continued her actions.

 _"C-Cat",_ she mutters unknowingly, to which the boy stopped his ministrations.

"Hmm?"

"M-Mi—", Kyoko stutters, because she didn't mean to speak her mind. Swallowing the lump in her throat that would always begin to form whenever she tried to say his name, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I-Izumi—Izumi's tongue", she blushes. "It's like a cat's."

He chuckles for a while, before returning to her stomach, and she doesn't know what to think or what to say or what noise to make because her stomach is in knots—clearly, as Miyamura's hands are everywhere.

Everywhere, but not where she wanted them to be.

And so she pulls at his hair, not hard, but hard enough for her to be able to take his face in her hands, and lean in to meet his mouth.

That is, until he purrs.

"Because Izumi's tongue is a cat's", he... _meows?_

Her right eyebrow quirks in amusement and confusion. "What?"

And she is horrified at the sight of him getting fluffier and... _hairier?_ while his ears are positioned elsewhere and the only thing in front of her is a cat.

 _"MIYAMURA?!_

She can feel herself getting shaken, and she opens her eyes to see Miyamura holding her by the arms, sweating like she had never seen him before.

"Hori-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, 'nee-chan. Onii-chan and I were starting to get worried."

 _"I-I had a dream—t-there was Miyamura and there was a cat and—"_

"Onee-chan, that's just Kiri on the bed."

 _Oh,_ she thought, as she looked around her to see the little fluffy thing on her belly, licking her skin that must've been exposed as she moved around in her sleep.

 _Souta had gotten himself a new pet,_ she reminded herself.

"Why were you so scared, 'nee-chan? Onii-chan just brought you to your bed and then ya started freaking out after ya grabbed Kiri towards ya."

"Y-Yes, Hori-san", the raven-haired chimed in, "Was it that much of a nightmare? I thought you liked those?"

She sighed, before feeling heat creeping up her cheeks and resting at the helix of her ears. "No, you idiot", she barked lazily, before muttering, "It was a hell of a good dream, that's what."

* * *

 **A/n: Lmao Hori be getting those dreamzz.**

 **||READ-REVIEW-FOLLOW &FAVOURITE||**


End file.
